


Herbst des Lebens

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Feelings, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Melancholy, Memories
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Nein, Rettung hatte es nie gegeben.





	Herbst des Lebens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluespring864](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/gifts).



> Liebe bluespring, ein ganz kleines Geschenk, einfach mal so. Diese Geschichte wollte einfach für dich geschrieben werden.

Boerne stand mit einem Glas Rotwein am Fenster, und schaute in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Vielleicht lag es ja am Herbst. Boerne mochte den Herbst durchaus, er mochte es sehr, wie sich die Natur langsam veränderte, mochte die bunten Blätter, die dunklen Abende, und all das andere, was der Herbst so mit sich brachte. Aber es war auch die Jahreszeit, in der er ganz besonders zur Melancholie neigte, und ganz besonders gerne und viel nachdachte. Zum Beispiel über sein Leben und darüber wie es verlaufen war. Beruflich hatte er es weit gebracht, und konnte wirklich nicht klagen. Sein Beruf machte ihm nach all den Jahren noch immer Spaß und faszinierte ihn, außerdem hatte er die beste Assistentin der Welt.  
Aber es gab ja nun einmal mehr als Arbeit im Leben, und wenn er daran dachte, wie dieses _mehr_ bei ihm aussah, wurde ihm ganz schön schwer ums Herz herum. 

Er war ja durchaus mal glücklich gewesen, oh ja, auch wenn das schon ziemlich lange her war inzwischen, aber er war mal glücklich gewesen. Er war verheiratet gewesen, und zumindest in den ersten Jahren seiner Ehe hatte er das Glück und jede Menge Geborgenheit täglich spüren dürfen. Sie hatten sich geliebt, und er hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese Liebe eines Tages enden könnte, er hatte die ersten Anzeichen nicht sehen wollen, hatte stur die Augen geschlossen, immer wieder, immer öfter, hatte gehofft, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

„Ich zieh aus. Ich liebe einen anderen. Es tut mir leid, Karl-Friedrich.“

Diese Worte hatten ihm die Füße unter dem Boden weggezogen, und er war schmerzhaft aufgeprallt. Weggucken und Augen schließen hatte nichts mehr genutzt, gar nichts mehr. 

 

Als er Thiel kennengelernt hatte, war die Wunde noch nicht richtig verheilt gewesen, und Thiel hatte sie rücksichtslos erneut aufgerissen, Stück für Stück, immer mehr, viel zu schnell. Von Anfang an hatte er sich von Thiel angezogen gefühlt, und viel viel viel zu schnell hatte er sich in ihn rettungslos verliebt.

Nein, Rettung hatte es nie gegeben. Mit der ein oder anderen Frau und auch mit einigen anderen Männern hatte er in den vergangenen Jahren geflirtet, meistens war alles recht harmlos gewesen und auch geblieben, hatte geendet, ehe es annähernd hätte ernst werden können. Bloß mit einem Mann war er im Bett gelandet, ein einziges Mal. Nach dem Sex hatte er sich entschuldigt, und sich für immer von ihm verabschiedet, alles andere wäre nicht fair gewesen. Er konnte mit noch so vielen Frauen und Männern flirten, und die konnten noch so nett und noch so attraktiv sein, er wollte doch nur einen, und zwar den, den er niemals würden haben können. Er wollte den, der ihn oft anbrüllte und ständig genervt von ihm war. Er wollte den mit dem halben Lächeln, mit den schrecklichen Klamotten, und der durchgesessenen Couch, den mit dem billigen Aftershave.

 

Boerne betrachtete sein Glas, schwenkte es umher, und lächelte bitter.

Eines Abends hatten Thiel und er auf einen gelösten Fall angestoßen, der äußerst schwierig und nervenaufreibend gewesen war. Es war mehr Alkohol als sonst geflossen, und irgendwann waren sie beide ziemlich angeheitert gewesen, hatten über irgendwelche Dinge gelacht, die nicht annähernd witzig gewesen waren.

„Thiel, Sie sollten langsam gehen.“

„Boerne, ich liebe Sie.“

„Was haben Sie da eben gesagt?“, hatte er gefragt, obwohl er Thiel sehr gut verstanden hatte. Von wegen nur ziemlich angeheitert, Thiel musste wirklich unglaublich betrunken sein.

Thiel hatte die Worte nicht noch einmal gesagt, hatte bloß gelacht, und dann von was ganz anderem gesprochen.

„Thiel, Sie sollten langsam gehen“, hatte er wiederholt, war aufgestanden, und hatte Thiel seine Hand hingehalten, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen.

„Will nicht gehen!“

„Nun kommen Sie schon, Herr Thiel.“

„Will aber nicht gehen.“ Thiel hatte einen Schmollmund gezogen.

„Meine Güte, Thiel!“ Er hatte nach Thiels Händen gegriffen, Thiel hatte irgendwas vor sich hin gegrummelt, war aber schließlich mit wackeligen Beinen aufgestanden. Allerdings nur, um sich im nächsten Moment gegen ihn sinken zu lassen, und er hatte seine Arme schnell um Thiels Körper geschlungen und Thiel festgehalten, seine Finger in den Stoff von Thiels Pullover gekrallt, damit Thiel nicht auf den Boden sackte. So nah war ihm Thiel noch nie gewesen, ihre Gesichter waren höchstens fünfzehn Zentimeter voneinander entfernt gewesen, und er hatte fühlen können, wie Thiel Herz hektisch schlug.

Sie hatten sich angesehen, Thiel, dessen Gesicht noch immer viel zu nah gewesen war, hatte gelächelt, nicht dieses halbe Lächeln wie sonst, sondern richtig. „Will nicht gehen, Boerne. Will nicht.“

Und Boerne hatte überlegt, es zu tun. Ja, für einen winzigen Moment hatte er überlegt, ob er Thiel einfach küssen sollte. Seine Lippen waren verführerisch nah, und Thiel war ganz offensichtlich total dicht, würde sich mit Sicherheit hinterher sowieso nicht mehr daran erinnern. Aber er hatte diesen Gedanken sofort wieder fort gewischt, auf keinen Fall würde er diese Situation ausnutzen, und wenn er noch so sehr Thiel küssen wollte, und wenn Thiels Lippen noch so nah und verführerisch waren, wenn er sie noch so gerne wenigstens einmal auf seinen eigenen spüren wollte. Nein, er würde die Situation auf keinen Fall ausnutzen.

„Kommen Sie, Thiel.“ Er hatte Thiel gestützt, und es irgendwie geschafft, ihn aus zu seiner Wohnung zu bugsieren. Er hatte Thiels Wohnung aufgeschlossen, und Thiel bis zu seiner durchgesessenen Couch begleitet, gewartet, bis Thiel sich darauf hatte plumpsen lassen.

„Ich geh dann mal, gute Nacht, Thiel.“

„Nicht gehen, Boerne.“

Natürlich wäre er gerne geblieben, hätte sich gerne zu Thiel gesetzt, sich an ihn gekuschelt, ihn die ganze Nacht gehalten, aber ging ja nicht, durfte er ja nicht. Er hatte nichts mehr erwidert, hatte sich umgedreht und war gegangen.

 

Einen Tag später waren sie in seinem Institut aufeinander getroffen, und Thiel hatte den vergangenen Abend nicht großartig thematisiert, hatte nur erwähnt, dass er auf seiner Couch wach geworden war, und sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, wie er dahin gekommen war, und er hatte Thiel nur erzählt, dass er ihn nach Hause gebracht hatte, mehr nicht. Wahrscheinlich hätte Thiel sich in Grund und Boden geschämt, wenn er ihm gesagt hatte, was er am Vorabend so von sich gelassen hatte. Außerdem hatte er Angst gehabt. Angst, dass Thiel gehässig lachen könnte, wenn er sagen würde, dass Thiel ihm betrunken seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Also hatte er das für sich behalten. Bis heute.

Fünf oder sechs Jahre war das jetzt her, vielleicht auch etwas länger. Derartiges hatte sich nie mehr wiederholt, Thiel war ihm nie mehr so nah gewesen wie an jenen Abend. Und manchmal dachte er, dass er sich verhört hatte oder dass ihm seine Erinnerung einen Streich spielte, dass Thiel damals was anderes gesagt hatte. 

In diesen vergangenen fünf oder sechs Jahren waren seine Haare grauer und weniger geworden, immer mehr Falten tauchten hier und dort auf, und manchmal machte sich kurz sein Rücken bemerkbar, wenn er morgens aufstand. Tja, er wurde eben nicht jünger. Aber Thiel ja auch nicht, der war auch schon ziemlich grau inzwischen. Das war irgendwie tröstlich für ihn. Ein bisschen zumindest. Er empfand noch genauso viel wie früher für Thiel. Nein, wahrscheinlich eher mehr. Und Thiel war noch genauso unerreichbar wie ihn.

Er stellte sein Glas auf dem Couchtisch ab, und holte ein weiteres. Für Thiel. Jeden Moment müsste der da sein. Sie würden auf einen gelösten und äußerst schwierigen und nervenaufreibenden Fall anstoßen.

 

„Abend, Boerne.“ Thiel trug eine ausgewaschene Jeans, die er seit mindestens zehn Jahren besaß, vermutlich eher länger, und eins seiner zahlreichen St. Pauli Shirts. Nicht, dass Boerne die Shirts sonderlich mochte oder schön fand, aber sie gehörten zu Thiel, wie das halbe Lächeln und die Wortkargheit. Also fand er sie irgendwie doch schön.

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel.“

Und dann saßen sie zusammen auf seiner Couch, tranken Rotwein, sprachen nicht viel, irgendwo draußen war Kinderlachen zu hören.

Zwei Gläser leerte Thiel, und das ziemlich schnell.

„Sie sollten langsam gehen, Thiel.“ Nicht, dass er wieder zu viel trank und ... nun ja.

Thiel sah ihn an, seine Augen verengten sich etwas. „Sie schicken mich also wieder weg?“

„Bitte, was, Thiel?“ Herzklopfen. Thiel meinte doch nicht etwa ...

„Sie wollen wieder, dass ich gehe? Wie damals?“

„Herr Thiel, Sie ... Sie erinnern sich noch?“

„Ja.“ Thiel nickte, und sein Blick veränderte sich, wurde traurig. „Sie wollten, dass ich gehe.“

„Nein!“, widersprach er. „Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie gehen!“

„Warum haben Sie mich dann in meine Wohnung gebracht?“ 

„Herr Thiel, Sie waren betrunken, und ... Moment mal. Sie waren gar nicht so sehr betrunken, wenn Sie sich daran noch erinnern können, oder?“

„Nein, Boerne.“

„An wie viel erinnern Sie sich denn noch?“

„An ... alles, Boerne.“

„An _alles_ erinnern Sie sich?“

„Ja.“ Thiel musste sichtbar schlucken. „Ich war betrunken, aber halt nicht _so_ betrunken.“

„Sie erinnern sich demnach auch an alles, was Sie mir an dem Abend gesagt haben?“

„Scheiße, ja! Natürlich erinnere ich mich!“ Thiel fuhr sich mehrmals durchs Haar und stellte sein leeres Glas ab. „Der Alkohol hatte mich mutig gemacht. Ein bisschen _zu_ mutig, wissen Sie.“

„Aber ... Sie haben dann doch wieder kalte Füße bekommen?“

„Ja, genau. Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Genauso geht es mir jetzt wieder! Der Wein hat mich mutig gemacht, aber nicht so mutig wie damals, wie ich gerade feststellen muss, ich bin auch viel weniger betrunken, und ähm ... entschuldigen Sie, Boerne. Ich rede lauter wirres Zeug.“ Thiel fuhr sich erneut durchs Haar. Durch das Haar, das allmählich immer grauer wurde. Wie sein eigenes eben.

„Thiel?“

„Soll ich jetzt gehen?“

„Nein!“

„Nein?“

„Nein, bitte geh' nicht!“ Obwohl er weniger Alkohol als Thiel intus hatte, wurde er mutig. Mutiger als in all den vergangenen Jahren. Und er wollte nicht noch einmal fünf oder sechs Jahre warten. Oder noch länger. Er hatte genug gewartet. Er rutschte zu Thiel rüber, ihre Beine berührten sich.

Thiels Augen hatten sich arg geweitet. „Bist du sicher? Ich soll nicht gehen?“

„Nein, bitte geh' nicht.“ Er streckte seine Hand schüchtern nach Thiel aus.

„Nein, ich geh' nicht.“ Thiels Hand legte sich in seine.


End file.
